GuttenPlag Wiki/English
Diese Seite auf Deutsch GuttenPlag - collaborative documentation of plagiarism A critical examination of the doctoral dissertation of Karl-Theodor Freiherr zu Guttenberg: Verfassung und Verfassungsvertrag. Konstitutionelle Entwicklungsstufen in den USA und der EU (Constitution and Constitutional Treaty: Constitutional developments in the USA and EU) center|link=Grimme_Online_Award|Preisträger des Grimme Online Award 2011[[Grimme Online Award|'Grimme Online Award Winner 2011, Category "Special" ']] Dokumentation *About *Overview of plagiarism cases *Annotated dissertation *News *Interim reports center|link=Visualisierungen|Further visualizations Datei:Barcode_zeilen.png Datei:Ploagiat_graphic-legende_provisorisch.jpg Figure legend Top 1218 of cases of plagiarism from 135 sources on 371 of 393 pages (94.4 %) on 10421 plagiarized lines (63.8 %) Bottom *Time of last update of figure *Black: Pages on which cases of plagiarism from one source have been detected *Red: Pages on which cases of plagiarism from several sources have been detected *White: Pages on which no cases of plagiarism have been detected yet *Light blue: Pages not checked for plagiarism (Table of Contents, pp. 1-14, and Appendices, from p. 408 onwards) and not included in the percentage calculations Important pages on the wiki (in German) *'FAQ' *Hot spots, good to get acquainted with the cases of plagiarism *Important sources, a good introduction into the sources *Press Review, a compilation of reports in the mass media about the work at GuttenPlag and related issues *Plagiatsfunde lists all cases of plagiarisms found so far. These cases are segmented, as documented here, into the smallest possible units- fragments, catalogued with respect to their kind of plagiarism as well as the original sources, and then reviewed. *The statistics display the current situation *Guttenberg-2006 is a collection of all findings so far *Guttenberg-2006/Quellen is a collection of all original sources so far identified as underlying at least one case of plagiarism Get involved *The Forum serves as the central hub for discussions about the wiki (older discussions are here) *Suggestions and comments pertaining to content matters can be submitted via the GuttenPlag InBox. *How can I help? External sites on the matter Note: These are not GuttenPlag initiatives. *Causa Guttenberg - An Open Letter from Doctoral Candidates to Chancelor Merkel *Statement of university teachers on the standards of academic exams (pdf) About GuttenPlag This wiki documents cases of plagiarism in the doctoral dissertation of Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. It also serves as an example for collaborative documentation of cases of plagiarism in general. In this wiki, additions and modifications are transparent and easy to trace back. Each edit is being recorded - see Änderungen|namespace=0&limit=500}} Recent Changes (without discussions). Since February 16, Guttenberg's dissertation and the plagiarism row have been covered in virtually all German-language media outlets. For a chronology, see here. News right|thumb On June 22, the GuttenPlag Wiki received a Grimme Online Award 2011 in the Category Special. Thanks to all who contributed to that! The jury's explanation: :"The voluntary contributors of the GuttenPlag Wiki receive this award in recognition of the idea, initiative and authorship the plagiarism documentation." The jury lauded the "fair and impartial operation and administration of the wiki". The project highlights "that text comparisons can be organized well in a collaborative manner, and what opportunities the web provides for working together." *Current situation (June 2011): Audit of sources (ongoing). Interim reports *First interim report (February 21, 2011, 16:30 UTC) *Second interim report (March 1, 2011, 14:05 UTC) Note We wish to clarify that this initiative has nothing to do with political preferences, personal dirt campaigns or the like. It is our aim to protect the scientific integrity of a doctoral degree in Germany, so that holders of such a degree can continue to be expected to follow good scientific practice. By revealing the existing cases of plagiarism in the dissertation at hand, we were attempting to facilitate the work of the Review panel at the University of Bayreuth that is investigating the matter. Should dissertations of politicians from the other end of the spectrum "distinguish" themselves by way of plagiarism, we would have no problem to proceed in the same manner. Rules • Privacy • Licencing • Impressum Kategorie:english